25th February 2015
Rachel tells Rodney and Brenda that she's been offered a job in Luton. Nicolacorrects the gossips that she didn't steal Amba but she is going through the menopause. Chrissie finds a woman's scarf in Lachlan's bag. He covers saying he bought it as a present for a girl at school. Rodney tries to convince Jimmy to make a grand gesture to get back in Nicola's good books. Nicola catches Lachlan with a parcel and discovers he's ordered an identical handbag to the one that Chrissie owns. Rachel breaks the news to Ali and Sam that she's been offered a job in Luton. Alicia is ecstatic to find the handbag waiting for her in theshop but is confused to discover it hasn't come from David. Cain takes Noah to see Charity in prison. David discovers from Nicola that Lachlan was responsible for ordering the handbag for Alicia. Charity gets Cain on his own and assures him that she meant what she said about wanting to be with him when she gets out. He tries to avoid the conversation, reminding her he's with Moira. David confronts Lachlan about the handbag and warns him to stay away, having worked out he was responsible for the Valentine's gifts too. He tells Alicia where the gifts came from and warns her that Lachlan has a crush on her. Alicia feels sorry for him. Georgia insists on buying Nicola and Rodney a drink as a way of an apology for suspecting her of kidnap. Alicia returns the handbag to Lachlan and gets him to promise they'll be no awkwardness between the three of them. Jimmy publicly humiliates himself by dressing up as Maverick from Top Gun and singing 'You've Lost That Loving Feeling' to Nicola in The Woolpack. His gesture wins his way back into Nicola's affections. Chrissie worries to Robert that Lachlan might be up to his old tricks again, worrying about the scarf. He tries to convince her that she must trust him. CastEdit Regular castEdit *Noah Dingle - Jack Downham *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Tracy Shankley - Amy Walsh *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Georgia Sharma - Trudie Goodwin *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley Guest castEdit None. LocationsEdit *The Woolpack - Public bar *Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *David's *Café Main Street *Butler's Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Home Farm - Downstairs rooms *Unknown prison NotesEdit *Last appearance of Charity Dingle as Emma Atkins goes on maternity leave and takes a one-year hiatus. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Nicola becomes the talk of the village, no thanks to her husband, but Jimmy dreams up a way of making amends - dressing up as Tom Cruise's character from Top Gun and serenading her in the pub; David explains to Alicia that Lachlan has a crush on her; and Cain lies to Moira when he takes Noah to visit Charity. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,980,000 viewers (18th place). Memorable DialogueEdit Lawrence White: (on Jimmy King's gesture in The Woolpack) "He's not a strip-o-gram is he?" Diane Sugden: "Who'd pay for that?" Categories:*2015 episodes *Emmerdale episodes *Add category Read more *Episode 7082 (16th January 2015) *Episode 7099 (5th February 2015) *Episode 7118 (27th February 2015) =Recent Wiki Activity= *Cameron Murray - List of appearancesedited by Boushenheiser 52 minutes ago *Pete Bartonedited by The CoroWhovian 4 hours ago *Jack Sugden Jr.edited by The CoroWhovian 4 hours ago *Sarah Sugden Jr.edited by The CoroWhovian 4 hours ago See more > =Around Wikia's network= Random Wiki* * * TV*About *Community Central *Careers *Advertise *API *Contact Wikia *Terms of Use *Privacy Policy *Content is available under CC-BY-SA. *Mobile site 'Characters:' Sam Dingle Cain Dingle ' '''Charity Dingle ' 'Noah Dingle ' 'Moira Dingle ' 'Diane Sugden ' 'Robert Sugden ' 'Chrissie Sugden ' '''Brenda Walker David.Metcalfe ' '''Alicia Metcalfe ' 'Rodney blackstock ' 'Jimmy King ' 'Nicola King ' 'Georgia Sharma ' 'Ali Spencer ' 'Rachel Breckle ' 'Lawrence White ' 'Lachlan White ' 'Tracy Shankley ' 'Notes: ' '''One-Off Episode For Charity Dingle.